Legacy Of Red I: Wrath Of Zilos
by K. Strange
Summary: Zilos was a peaceful planet, with calm nature, and friendly forest creatures. That is, until the Empire and the Republic decided to spill blood on it.
1. Prologue

Main Characters:

 _Darth Stiria/Pasha Teleios (Human female, Sith)_

 _Darth Mundos (Human male, Sith) - Past Sith_ _inquisitor_

 _Lord Ceptus/Aki Teleios (Human male, Sith)_

 _Eugeneia Teleios (Human female, child, imperial.) - Future Sith Warrior_

 _Zenna Teleios (Human female, child, imperial.)_

 _Vaynna Teleios (Human female, child, imperial.)_

 _General Hawe (Human male, Republic solder.)_

 _Master Ethtony (Human male, Jedi master.)_

 _Jonga (Mirialan male, Jedi apprentice.)_

 _Fatchboy (Human male, child, republic.)_

* * *

 **AN/I'm not a native, but I do appreciate any constructive** **criticism** **, even if grammar related.**

 **NOTE: I can't write who the Jedi knight will be, he or she will be reviled trough the story.**

* * *

 **The FF is rated T for blood and violence.**

* * *

 **Wrath Of Zilos**

 **Prologue**

While the Republic was busy battling mandelorian forces, the Empire took its advantage to expand.

Zilos, was only one of many independent planets the Empire has occupied and covered with their red and white flags. It was a rainforest land, claimed by peaceful creatures with tribal camps and shops of the co-peaceful natives laying about. Despites its primitively, the planet held great value to both the Empire and the Republic, due to it's wide selection of bioanalytical supplies the native Gots traded for a few scraps of septsilk.

Though the leftover pieces of fabric meant little to the wealthy Empire, they urged to cut the Republic from the cheaply bought supplies, by making the fertile planet theirs in entirety.

According to Moff Triton's reports to the Dark Council, the current situation on Zilos was exceeding expectations. The planet was already theirs, and so were the enslaved Gots. Now, all that was left for him and his men to do, was to pack and ship some of the supplies back to Kass City. This claim was repeatedly stated for months however, and the galactic news soon claimed otherwise. Unfortunately for him, the information of rogue Republic and jedi interference reached the council members.

"An Imperial furry? " Moff Triton's jaw dropped for a second, but he quickly shook off the anxiety, turning to his wounded soldiers,"Quite mocking about, and retreat to camp!"

The ship made a 30 degree turn, before landing a few feet away from the Moff. Much to the Moff's fear, Darth Mundos exited the shuttle, offering a sly smile to the Moff who ran his way to great the council member,"My lord," he bowed.

Darth Mundos absorbed the situation. Behind the Moff, there were healthy imperial stormtroopers, standing their ground. Further away however, paced a larger group of wounded solders, who were barely making their way through the soil.

"I didn't think, the republic would give you this much trouble?"

He could sense the Moff tremble.

"No sir. There were but a dozen of them, we were winning until the Jedi arrived."

"Jedi? " Mundos raised a brow, pretending to be surprised,"And what of our peace treaty?"

"We're guessing they've gone rogue sir."

The dark council member nodded slowly, still smirking down at the Moff who held his half-kneeling position. The Moff gulped.

"My lord I - _AHHH!"_

Before he could finish his sentence, a blaze of lightning cut through his flesh.

Darth Mundos grinned at the sight, absorbing the terror and pain of Moff Triton. The Dark Lord wouldn't pull his lightsaber out just yet, he would relish the moment. This torture, and even the death of Moff Triton, would be only the begging.

The Darth was ready to reclaim the planet for the Empire. He was certain that under his command, Zilos would be theirs for good, and the rogue republicans would fall dead.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Eugeneia dodged her uncle's attack, stirring behind his back and swinging her practice blade. Lord Ceptus quickly turned and placed his blade on guard, deflecting the attack.

Much to the lord's surprise, the niece then used force push making him fall a few feet back, and forcing him to abandon the defensive state.

With his practice blade now barely hanging, the ten-year old marched forward, giving his right hand a hard kick, causing the weapon to drop before he could refocus.

Now completely defenseless. Lord Ceptus looked up at his niece, who raised her blade as a final sentiment of her victory.

"That will have to do. I suppose," her mother muttered from her chair, where she was observing the confrontation.

"Ceptus never taught me how to force push," the girl bragged. "I read about it from the archives, then practiced a lot."

"You have to keep in mind your uncle and his -" her mother glanced over to Vaynna, then back to her daughter," _kin_ , aren't exactly as strong in the force as I am. Or my heredity for that matter." she paused, casting a sly smile,"You really shouldn't get a big head over beating my little brother."

"Of course, I apologize." Eugeneia said quickly, respectfuly bowing to her mother. Vaynna rolled her eyes at the scenery.

"It's expected of you to learn," Darth Stiria continued. "As it is to one day become a grand Lord of the Sith."

Eugeneia noded her head, but was cutt off by the beeping holoterminal before she could verbaly respond.

With a few ineligible murmurs, Ceptus made his way to the machine and activated it. The rest soon followed, finding an image of Darth Mundos on the interface.

"Pasha," he spoke softly with a hint of cunning, calling Stira by her birth name. "May I say you're looking as lovely as ever?"

Stiria smiled back but raised a brow,"Don't I always?"

The male Dark Lord chuckled. "Excuse my wording, of course you do! Lovelly and deadly, as always."

Ceptus looked up straight, "You called for a reason, Darth Mundos?"

"Impatient are we?" Mundos sighed,"As you may already know, I went to Zilos a few weeks ago, to fix the disasters Hawe's incompetence have caused."

"I trust you've been successful?" Stiria asked, and he chuckled again. This chuckle sounded even more awkward then the one before.

"Actually, I was hoping you could give me a hand with that. I am the only dark lord here, with only a handful of acolytes, the rest are solders. They have at least three Jedi Masters, a few sagas, and I noticed more knights than one could count."

"A war with the Jedi?" Vaynna asked in excitement, casting a smirk as her thoughts wandered ,"Can I join?"

"I think 'd be good if you brought the girls along with you," Mundos said. "They'll get more combat practice, and get to see you in action first hand. Not to mention we could use more help, and they seem like they can handle themselves quite fairly."

"A battle with true Jedi does sound exiting. I'd be more then happy to join your cause if.." Eugeneia looked up to Stiria, hopefully,"If mother will allow it?"

Stiria glanced at her daughter then back to the intercom. "I suppose they can offer some support."

"Excellent! I guess I'll be seeing you all soon then. I'll send the coordinates now.

The sooner you get here, the sooner we can reclaim Zilos."

"You mean , the sooner _I_ can reclaim Zilos."

"Of course, dear Pasha...," he smiled at her again,"that was what I meant."

Pleased with the answer, Darth Stiria turned off the holoterminal.


End file.
